robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Helloher
The Arena Dear Helloher, I am sending messages to all active contributors (I see that you have stepped up your activity here) with over 500 mainspace/file edits to see if they are interested in kick starting the Arena forum again. In my opinion, the Arena is a great community place, that encourages great discussion between some of the people most knowledgeable about Robot Wars, and I think it is a shame to see it stagnate. If you are interested, please drop me a line on my talk page to confirm your interest, as well as a note on whether you would like to continue with the Redone Series 3 competition. If the interest is sufficient, we'll see what we can do about breathing some life into this area of the Wiki. Thanks for your time, Matt(Talk) 09:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Great timing then, I'm putting the first battles up now. Matt(Talk) 08:43, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Cheers for enabling the chat feature, I'm sure that will come in useful :) Could we prise your opinions from you for heats E-H? Matt(Talk) 14:39, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Apologies for the confusion, I meant Diotoir would flip DC around, not immobilise it, my bad. Anyways, you were asking earlier, why don't you join me and Christophee at Matt(Talk) 20:26, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hello again Helloher, we'd love your thoughts on the robots for the North vs South competition. Matt(Talk) 17:28, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat election Dear Wikian. The bureaucrat election voting is now open. The candidates are Christophee and RA2. You may read their submissions here - Robot Wars Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Please submit your vote either *Through the "E-Mail this user" function - http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/Toon_Ganondorf *Going to my Youtube profile :http://www.youtube.com/user/MultiBattleaxe?feature=mhee - and sending me a message through there. If you chose this option, please post on my talk page and tell me your Youtube username so that I can confirm eligibility. Thank you for contributing. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Replica Tournament Hi Helloher. I'm just reminding you that the deadline for submitting your tournament entry is 25th November, in case you're still planning to create a new replica for it. If not, feel free to request a replica from RA2 so you can still enter the tournament in some form. Thanks. Christophee (talk) 15:38, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey, where'd you find your info on Sharkey? I wanted to make it into a page. Badnik96 21:48, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi All Hi everybody. It's been a while since I was a contributor here, about a year in fact. I've in that time drifted out of love with combat robotics, but now I feel that I'm ready to come back and contribute once more. I'd appreciate it hugely if someone could fill me in on the main happenings since August last year. Thanks. P.S. I saw that Obi-Have has now attained the Bureaucrat position. If my hazy memories of his contributions are anything to go by, it is a fine appointment. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:16, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :Hello, old friend. It's good to see you back. It might be difficult to remember what has happened in the past year, but I'll do my best. As you've seen, Obi-Have (or Matt, as we all call him) has had a meteoric rise to admin and then bureaucrat, and is doing a great job. RA2 has also been promoted to bureaucrat, and not before time. We have a few new rollback'rs as well, including ToastUltimatum and CrashBash. I'm not sure whether you saw the Q&A we had with executive producer Tom Gutteridge in February. If not, I can link you to the chat log. Other than that, it's pretty much been business as usual, as far as I remember. Christophee (talk) 13:20, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Hello once again Helloher, thank you for your appraisal of my appointment, I am very proud to have earned your approval. My role at the moment is more or less solely confined to the Arena, which is now running very strongly with a good core of users. Other than what Christophee mentioned, we have somewhat improved relations with the Joerger clan and begun hosting bi-annual meetings to set goals for the next six months. Other than that, check out the community portal, we don't tend to do much without a discussion on there. Looking forward to having you back and contributing! Matt Talk to me 15:54, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Hi again Helloher, you probably don't even remember me, but I was around long before you were absent. It's good to see a friendly face return, it would be great to see you contribute to the Arena once again. A few smaller things that have been happening since you've been gone, we've held a few meetings on the Chat feature of the Wiki, which have helped in planning new projects for new articles etc. I also started a competition which I hold on Chat every 6 months, named the Trivia Quiz, you can read more about it on my blog if you're interested, it'd be great to see you for the Winter 2012 edition. Datovidny (talk) 21:00, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello my young padawan I clicked your name just to confirm it was you. How've you been? More importantly, come vote in my Ragnabattle tournament while you're here. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:42, April 14, 2017 (UTC) :Hi pal! I'm doing good, getting on with the ol'working life. Having a particular run of interest in RW & engineering at the moment. Hope you're well too! 'Helloher Talk 15:30, April 16, 2017 (UTC) ::How grim it is we are both in the real world working! Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:31, April 17, 2017 (UTC) :::I can't believe it's almost 8 years since I first edited here. And even longer for you! 'Helloher Talk 14:41, April 17, 2017 (UTC)